


phantom

by Luminaryquitecontrary



Category: 7th Dragon (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, and rune-knight/mage, norika has TWO hands, vaguely implied rune-knight/yuma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:42:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24263026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luminaryquitecontrary/pseuds/Luminaryquitecontrary
Summary: There was only room for one phantom here.
Kudos: 5





	phantom

Naturally, the last thing Norika had ever expected would have been people claiming to be from the future recruiting her to kill dragons.

13 years ago maybe she would have, but that was the old Norika. Whatever she was like.

Memories were odd, and while she retained nothing about herself, she could write, read, and most importantly, fight.

She was a natural learner, but that would not replace the years and people she lost.

It didn't matter, nobody would miss somebody like Norika.

Or so she had thought, leaning absently against a doorframe after having passed out drunk in the spare dormitory room that her companions had taken over upon their arrival in the future.

Norika's two most common companions both came from seemingly the opposite place that she did- the future. However, Atlantis would always be Atlantis and Lucier would always be Lucier. So at least one of them brought her some degree of comfort, not to say the other didn't but the Lucier Kagemi made her feel more at home. Her old home.

Amusingly enough, Norika had moved on well. There was no grief because she had always felt detached from the world around her. Like a ghost, or some sort of shadow.

She didn't feel real at all.

Immediately upon meeting ISDF member Yuma, and quickly cluing in on who and what he really was, Norika had made it a personal mission to bully him out of the Nodens Headquarters- there was only room for one phantom here.

Unfortunately her plan failed, Norika being unable to intentionally hurt people for all her arrogance- and while dealing the killing blow to Nyala may have inflated her ego a thousandfold- it did not make her feel like any less of an imposter. And thus, her desire to be the only one like herself was beat out by a sense of relief in not being alone.

Of course that did little to change anything about her opinion of Yuma outside of that. They were both arrogant, obsessed with killing dragons, and determined to grow stronger. If opposites attract then Norika felt like she both wanted to avoid  _ and _ beat the daylight out of her new companion.

Her companion who strictly referred to the two as associates, and brushed off her half-serious flirting with all the tact of a bottle of vinegar. And while their latest encounter may have gone  _ much _ better than she could ever have hoped, it also didn't stop her from letting out a groan. 

Of course, this promptly woke up Kagemi who had sprawled out across the three beds that her and Riru- their other companion- had pushed together. 

Occasionally other people wandered into their room and slept on the couches or even the absurdly plush throw-rug they had purchased for what must have been a low price based on the glee filled voice of Kagemi who had bought it despite only having been in the "present" for a few days. 

Kagemi didn't make any effort to talk to Norika, only waving at her with one hand and pushing countless strands of hair from her face with the other.

Norika waved back, approaching the bed slowly before speeding up once a wave of exhaustion hit her- falling onto what would have been her bed had the three been separated. 

Failing to pull a blanket over to her side, she let out a final groan before curling up against her pillow. A moment later Kagemi- who had already fallen back asleep nuzzled up against her. Though not giving up the blanket, Kagemi was a reliable enough source of warmth that it was easy for Norika to fall asleep.

That same warmth was something Norika lacked- her hands neither warm nor cold at any given time.

Norika slept. She dreamed of killing dragons.

Just like every night since 13 years ago.


End file.
